1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for adjusting the height of parts or other items for use by an operator and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for providing an ergonomic platform truck including a platform assembly that is moveable along a pair of guide rods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a vertical adjustment mechanism for maintaining parts at a vertical position within a parts bin.
A problem commonly encountered in the art deals with a reliable means for maintaining a platform, which holds the parts, at a required vertical position when parts are removed or added.
Another problem encountered in the art deals with the position of the lifting means used to lift the platform. Typically, the lifting means is positioned directly below the platform. Such positioning does not take full advantage of the space under the platform.
Another problem encountered in the art deals with the stability of the apparatus. Often the platform is connected to the lifting means and the parts bin in only one or a few places.
Still another problem in the art relates to inconsistencies in the platform truck. These inconsistencies may be caused by inaccuracies in the material or manufacturing in the fabrication of the ergonomic platform truck. Inconsistencies to the platform truck may also be caused by forces exerted on the truck, such as by the collision of the truck with a wall or another truck. All such inconsistencies can create misalignment problems for the platform.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way, which is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate injuries caused by bending to remove parts from a parts bin.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and a method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin to minimize the bending required to remove a part from the parts bin.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of adjusting the height of parts in a parts bin that is under the control of a human operator.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting the height of parts in a parts bin that is under the control of an electronic device.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin by a mechanical, hydraulic, or pneumatic mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that is portable.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that is removable from the parts bin.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and a method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that fits into any size parts bin and vertically adjusts parts of any size or weight.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that is strong, lightweight, long lasting, economic, and ergonomic.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin using a spring having a spring constant chosen and matched to the weight of the parts stored in the parts bin.
It is another object of the present invention to disclose a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin where the lifting means is located externally to the platform.
The objects of the present invention are realized by disclosing a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bins to a level that minimizes the bending and movement required by a human operator to remove a part from the parts bin. It is believed that injuries would be avoided by eliminating unnecessary bending of the lower back, eliminating unnecessary pulling on the shoulders, eliminating unnecessary pulling on the upper back, and other similar movements.
The present invention discloses a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that includes a mechanism for accepting input from an operator that results in a vertical adjustment that is under the control of the operator.
The present invention discloses a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that includes an electronic device that vertically adjusts the parts in a parts bin without any input from an operator.
The present invention discloses a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that utilizes either a mechanical, a hydraulic, and a pneumatic mechanism to vertically adjust the parts in a parts bin. Each of these means for lifting are either under the control of the operator or is controlled electronically or automatically, without any input from an operator.
The present invention discloses a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that is portable or permanently mounted within the bin.
The lifting mechanism, and the electronic leveling device, when utilized, can be made to fit any size parts bin and level any type of part.
The present invention discloses a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that is made of strong, lightweight, long-lasting, economic, and ergonomic materials such as polyethylene which will not rust, mildew or deteriorate, is easy to clean, and is impervious to moisture oils, and most chemical agents.
The present invention discloses a device for and method of vertically adjusting parts in a parts bin that uses a calibrated spring as a lifting means. The spring is calibrated or chosen to correspond to the weight of parts stored in the parts bin. The spring constant of the spring (the spring constant is xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d in the equation F=kx, where xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d equals the force supplied by the spring and xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d equals a spring displacement distance) is selected so that the weight of the parts removed will cause the platform to move through a distance xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d. The distance xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d is also essentially equal to the height of parts being removed from the bin. The force (xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d) supplied by the spring causes the platform to rise a height generally equal to the height of the parts removed. Through this mechanism, the spring keeps the parts at the proper height, so that an operator does not have to provide any input to keep the parts in the parts bin at the proper vertical adjustment.
Through the same mechanism, the ergonomic parts bin elevator of the present invention lowers the parts in the parts bins as additional parts are added to the parts bin in order to keep the parts in the parts bin at a vertical position that minimizes the bending required to remove a part from the parts bin. As parts are removed from the parts bin, the present invention raises the level of the parts in the parts bin so that the parts remaining in the parts bin maintain the vertical position that minimizes the bending required to remove a part from the parts bin.
The present invention can be made to be portable or stationary. It can be designed to fit into any existing parts bin. It can be made to vertically adjust to any type of part.
The present invention discloses a method for emptying parts from a platform truck. First parts are emptied from a parts container positioned on the platform of a platform truck. Next, the size of an open storage space under the platform is increased. Finally, the parts container is stored in the open storage space.
The advantages and benefits of the present invention are that bending is minimized, and therefore, injuries due to bending are reduced. Damage to parts is reduced, since fewer parts will be dropped due to the lower strain associated with the minimized bending of the present invention. The present invention is easy to use, can be automatic, and requires minimal maintenance.
Productivity is increased due to the reduced time and strain required to move parts in and out of the parts bin, and costs and expenses are minimized, due to a reduction in parts damage.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the space under the platform is usable for storage, dunnage or other purposes.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the platform moves smoothly along guide rods with no binding. The linear bearings also eliminate any tipping factor.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the ergonomic platform truck may be positioned at a pitch angle with respect to a vertical line while continuing to eliminate any tipping factor.
Another advantage of this invention is that a dual platform truck having a pair of platform assemblies is provided.
Yet another advantage of this invention is that an ergonomic handtruck is provided having a platform assembly and being easily transported from place to place.
Another advantage of this invention is that the platform is self-aligning and thus able to easily compensate for possible inconsistencies that may be caused by excessive forces or by material or manufacturing inaccuracies in the fabrication of the ergonomic platform truck.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.